Behind The Case
by Luna Dragneel
Summary: Luffy dan Nami adalah polisi yang sedang menyamar sebagai murid di sebuah sekolah dengan maksud untuk mengungkap sebuah misteri di sekolah tersebut. Present fic for my beloved sista, Hiro D Fullbuster.


Behind The Case

Disclaimer : One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.

Summary : Luffy dan Nami adalah polisi yang sedang menyamar sebagai murid di sebuah sekolah dengan maksud untuk mengungkap sebuah misteri di sekolah tersebut. _Present fic for my beloved sista, Hiro D Fullbuster._ Gomen telat m(_ _)m

Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, typos, etc. This chap may contains humour.

* * *

**Sebelumnya mau minta maaf kalau ada kesamaan ide atau alur cerita. Saya gak bermaksud untuk memplagiat kok, suer deh ^^v**

**Don't like, don't read. Hope you enjoy my story^^**

* * *

"Kembali ditemukan sesosok mayat berjenis kelamin perempuan di New World High School. Mayat yang diperkirakan berusia 15 tahun ini pertama kali ditemukan oleh satpam sekolah yang bernama Nefertari Cobra. Mayat itu ditemukan tergeletak tak berdaya di dalam ruang olahraga pada pukul 17.45."

"Saat itu, saya sedang berkeliling disekitar sekolah untuk melihat apakah semua murid sudah pulang atau belum. Ketika saya ingin kembali ke pos saya, ehm… kira-kira pukul 17.20, terdengar suara bantingan keras dari pintu. Padahal, saya yakin tadi tidak ada seorang pun yang masih berada didalam sekolah. Dengan cepat saya langsung berlari menuju aula. Sesampainya disana, saya langsung menemukan gadis ini tergeletak tak berdaya…"

KLIK…

"Hah… entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi pembunuhan siswi SMA. Kemarin di New World High School, sekarang di Grandline High School. Apa pembunuhan siswi SMA sedang nge-trend yah? " ucap seorang wanita berambut oranye sembari bertopang dagu.

"Huft… mungkin. Yang jelas, karena hal ini aku harus mengurangi waktu makanku dan juga harus bekerja ekstra dikantor. Kalau terus-terusan seperti ini, bisa-bisa aku kekurangan gizi," balas seorang pria berambut hitam jabrik dengan malasnya. Kepalanya sengaja ia biarkan tergeletak diatas meja. Pria ini hanya dapat menggerutu, meratapi pekerjaannya yang kian hari kian banyak.

DUAGH…

Sebuah tinjuan melayang dengan mesra ke wajah si pria tersebut. Tak perlu hitungan detik, pria tersebut langsung terjungkal dari tempat duduknya semula.

"Angkat wajahmu, Luffy! Kau kupanggil ke ruangan ini untuk rapat, bukan untuk bermalas-malasan, baka!" Yup, nama pria yang barusan ditinju itu adalah Luffy. Pria berusia 23 tahun ini adalah seorang polisi sekaligus cucu dari jendral polisi yang bernama Garp. Sedangkan wanita berambut oranye tadi bernama Nami, rekan sejawat Luffy.

"Kakek, tidak bisakah sekali-kali kau tidak meninjuku? Kalau begini terus, lebih baik aku jadi cucu orang lain saja! Selain itu, masa rapat hanya bertiga?"

"Apa pendapat kalian setelah melihat tayangan tadi?" ucap Garp tanpa memperdulikan ocehan Luffy.

"Menurutku, kemungkinan semua siswi dibunuh oleh orang yang sama. Aku belum yakin dengan motif si pelaku, tapi terlihat dengan jelas bahwa si pelaku adalah pembunuh professional. Dia tidak pernah meninggalkan peralatan yang digunakan untuk membunuh korban, bahkan sidik jari saja tidak dapat ditemukan. Selain itu, pembunuhan itu dilakukan secara bergantian tempat antara Grandline High School dan New World High School. Mungkin ini pembunuhan berantai yang dilakukan oleh seorang maniak psycho yang patah hati karena ditolak para korban. Huhuhu… untung saja aku bukan siswi SMA, kalau tidak mungkin aku sudah mati menggenaskan," ucap Nami.

"Tebakanmu yang terakhir itu lebay deh…" cibir Luffy, "Lagipula kenapa kau bisa yakin ini merupakan pembunuhan berantai? Mungkin saja pembunuhan ini dilakukan secara acak. Lalu seandainya kau masih SMA, aku tidak yakin kalau pembunuh itu mau membunuhmu. Yang ada, dia mati duluan karena dihajar olehmu. Shishishishi…" lanjutnya.

DUAGH…

"Dan sebelum aku memukuli pembunuh itu, aku akan menghajarmu terlebih dahulu! Dan jika tebakankanku tadi benar, bersiap-siaplah untuk memberikan buku tabunganmu padaku!"

"Ok. Kalau aku yang benar, kau harus mentraktirku makan siang selama sebulan, ya!"

"Ok, deal!" kemudian mereka saling berjabat tangan dengan tampang yakin. Semoga saja tebakan Nami yang benar, bayangkan saja berapa uang yang harus dikeluarkan Nami untuk makan siang Luffy yang super duper banyak. Sekedar info, seluruh uang tabungan Luffy tidak cukup untuk membiayai makan siangnya selama satu minggu.

"Cukup taruhannya! Langsung to the point saja karena aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu lagi," potong Garp sambil melirik jam tangannya sebentar, "Sebenarnya aku mengundang kalian kesini untuk memberikan kalian tugas," lanjutnya.

"Apa tugas kami sangat penting sampai-sampai Anda yang harus memberitahukannya sendiri? Lalu, kenapa hanya kami berdua yang diberi tugas? Apa tugas ini berbahaya?" selidik Nami.

"Iya, sangat penting dan mungkin berbahaya. Karena itu aku memilih kalian, walau sebenarnya aku tidak tahu kenapa aku harus memilih cucu kesayanganku juga."

"Hee... masa kau tidak tahu alasan kenapa memilihku? Dasar kakek yang aneh!"

"Ja-jadi apa tugas kami? Ka-kalau terlalu berbahaya, lebih baik aku diganti saja dengan orang lain, yah Garp-san?" sela Nami dengan tampang ketakutan.

"Tenang, ada aku shishishi…" ucap Luffy sembari menepuk pundak Nami.

"Tugas kalian sangat mudah. Kalian hanya harus menyamar menjadi siswa di New World High School untuk mengungkap kasus pembunuhan ini. Jadi dengan kata lain, kalian menjadi mata-mata disana."

"Hee… kenapa harus menyamar menjadi siswa SMA? Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh guru?" pekik Luffy.

DUAGH…

"Baka! Untuk apa kau memikirkan pertanyaan dari guru? Kau disana untuk mengungkap kasus, bukan untuk bersekolah lagi!" sebuah tinjuan mesra kembali melayang ke wajah Luffy.

"Oh, yah. Kami sudah mendaftarkan kalian ke SMA itu, tes masuknya minggu depan. Jadi kalian masih memiliki waktu belajar dari sekarang," ucap Garp, "Luffy, jika kau tidak bisa mengerjakan soalnya, menconteklah pada Nami. Aku sudah malas mengeluarkan uang sogokan…" lanjutnya sambil menepuk pundak Luffy. Luffy pun mengangguk mantap.

"Nami-sensei, mohon contekannya," ucap Luffy sembari membungkukkan badan.

* * *

"Nami benar-benar matre. Masa satu nomor 500 yen? Kalau ada 40 nomor, matilah aku," ucap Luffy yang kini berada di meja kerjanya.

"Nomor? Kau memasang nomor togel?" sahut Usopp yang letak mejanya berada di seberang meja Luffy.

"Bukan! Memang kau belum dengar kalau aku harus menyamar menjadi siswa SMA?"

"Oh, sudah… Lalu apa hubungannya dengan nomor togel?"

"Baka, bukan togel! Kalau saat tes masuk nanti aku tidak bisa, aku akan menyontek ke Nami. Tapi kata Nami, satu nomor itu 500 yen. Semoga saja aku bisa menjawab soalnya sendiri sehingga tidak perlu menyontek ke Nami~"

"Tapi, agak diragukan~ Aku tidak yakin kau bisa menjawab sendiri dengan jawaban yang benar pula. Mungkin kau memang harus mencontek pada Nami."

"Usopp, bantulah aku mencari cara lain. Bisa-bisa aku tidak makan selama seminggu jika aku harus mencontek padanya."

"Kalau begitu, belajarlah yang giat. Lalu berdoalah kepada Tuhan agar pengoreksi hasil tes-mu nanti salah mengoreksi jawabanmu, jadi yang salah dibenarkan."

"Baiklah, selama seminggu ini aku akan belajar yang giat dan berdoa pada Tuhan. Semoga jawabanku dibenarkan semua."

"Ya, betul. Ganbatte! Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian harus menyamar di New World High School? Bukankah pembunuhan berikutnya di Grandline High School? Kau tahu kan kalau pembunuhan ini dilakukan dengan tempat yang bergiliran?"

"Hnn… betul juga. Tapi, entahlah… nanti akan kutanyakan pada kakekku."

* * *

Sementara itu di meja kerja Nami.

"Seharusnya kan kalian menyamar di Grandline High School, tapi kenapa malah ditugaskan di New World High School?" tanya Vivi sambil mengelus-elus dagunya.

"Mungkin Garp-san ingin agar kami dapat mengecek situasi dan kondisi disana, sekaligus mengorek informasi dari siswa-siswinya. Siapa tahu disana ada yang mencurigakan," jawab Nami tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tumpukkan data mengenai korban pembunuhan itu.

"Mungkin. Kalian beruntung sekali yah, bisa mendapatkan tugas menyamar. Aku sangat ingin loh mendapat tugas menyamar sebagai mata-mata. Menyamar itu pekerjaan yang keren~"

"Keren apanya? Kalau seandainya pembunuh itu mau membunuhmu bagaimana? Apa itu masih dikategorikan dalam hal yang keren?" ucap Nami, "Eh, bagaimana kalau kau menggantikanku dalam tugas itu?" lanjutnya dengan wajah berseri.

"Aku ingin sih, tapi Garp-san pasti tidak akan mengizinkannya. Aku kan hanya bisa mengumpulkan data-data korban dan penjahat, lalu mengintrogerasi para penjahat. Memegang pistol saja aku tidak berani," mendengar jawaban Vivi, Nami hanya dapat pasrah.

"Hah… tidak adakah orang yang berbaik hati yang mau menggantikanku?"

"Hnn… Ah, bagaimana dengan Sanji-kun?"

"Ah, iya. Sanji!" dengan cepat, Nami langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mencari Sanji. Sedangkan Vivi kembali ke mejanya.

"Apa aku harus menelponnya yah?" batin Vivi. Tak perlu waktu lama, gadis cantik berambut biru ini langsung menyambar gagang telepon yang terletak tak jauh darinya.

"Moshi-moshi…"

* * *

Sementara itu di suatu ruangan bernuansa gelap.

"Hnn… jadi mereka akan menyamar di New World High School ya?" ucap seorang pria di telepon dengan nada meremehkan.

"Ya, si tua bangka itu menyuruh mereka mengorek informasi terlebih dahulu di sekolah itu. Apa mungkin dia sudah mengetahui kalau kau ada di New World High School?" sahut seorang wanita di ujung telepon sana.

"Entahlah… mungkin iya, mengingat Garp memiliki banyak sekali mata-mata."

"Berhati-hatilah, boss. Ah, sudah yah, aku takut ketahuan."

"Hnn… baik. Terima kasih informasinya," pria itu memutuskan teleponnya. Lalu dia mengambil dua buah salinan data profil milik Luffy dan Nami yang tergeletak dengan manis diatas mejanya.

"Lama tak berjumpa, tingkat kepercayaan dirimu semakin tinggi. Mengirimkan cucu angkatmu ke dalam permainan ini sebagai mata-mata? Bagiku itu lebih cocok dikatakan sebagai tumbal. Hah… aku semakin tidak sabar untuk memulai permainan ini," sebuah senyuman sinis terukir di wajahnya. Seperti tidak berguna sama sekali, salinan data profil milik Luffy dan Nami dibakar dan dibuang begitu saja.

"_We will see it soon. Who will be the winner?_" kemudian pria tersebut memajukan dua buah pion hitam diatas papan caturnya.

* * *

"Bagaimana? Mau kan? Kalau kau mau, nanti kuberikan foto-fotoku yang sedang berenang di pantai~" rayu Nami dengan nada centilnya. Tanpa perlu berpikir panjang, Sanji langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan hidung mimisan.

"Tentu saja aku mau, Nami-swaaaan~ Mana mungkin aku menolak permintaan dari ratu hatiku yang kian hari kian cantik ini," jawabnya sembari berputar-putar tidak jelas.

"Sanji bodoh. Mau saja dia menggantikan si matre itu. Lagipula, memang kakekku mengizinkan apa?" bisik Luffy pada Usopp. Sayangnya bisikkan Luffy tidak sepelan bisikkan orang normal pada biasanya. Nami yang berada disebelah Luffy segera menengok dan mengirimkan sebuah deathglare -siapa-yang-matre-keluar-dari-sini-kucincang-kau. Begitu juga dengan Sanji yang juga langsung memberikan deathglare –siapa-yang-kau-bilang-bodoh-hah. Sedangkan Usopp hanya dapat berharap jika setelah keluar nanti, temannya tidak akan dijadikan daging kalengan.

"Ide yang bagus," ucap Garp sembari mengelus-elus dagunya dan menerawang ke langit-langit.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengirimkan Sanji untuk menyamar di Grandline High School. Sedangkan kalian berdua tetap di New World High School. Fair kan?" lanjut Garp.

"Apanya yang fair? Ah, Garp-san… tidak bisakah aku digantikan oleh orang lain saja?" pinta Nami dengan wajah memelas.

"Sayang sekali, jawabannya tidak…" jawab Garp sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Lalu apa aku harus menyamar sendirian? Setidaknya kirimkanlah satu wanita cantik sebagai pendampingku~" timbrung Sanji.

"Menyamarlah bersama Sanji…" ucap Garp pada Usopp.

"Hee… aku? Ke-kenapa aku? Aku tahu aku memiliki bakat dalam berakting, tetapi tugasku sedang menumpuk. Jadi, serahkan tugas itu pada orang lain saja. Aku ikhlas kok~" bantah Usopp.

"Baiklah… hei, segera buatkan surat pendaftaran masuk ke Grandline High School untuk Sanji dan Usopp," tunjuk Garp pada salah satu ajudannya. Dengan sigap, ajudan tersebut langsung pergi untuk membuatkannya.

"TIDAAAAK~!"

* * *

Satu minggu kemudian.

"Apa kalian tahu alasanku memanggil kalian kemari?" tanya Garp.

"Tidak... Ayolah, kek. Aku sudah lapar, tidak bisakah aku makan sekarang?" sahut Luffy yang kemudian disusul suara cacing-cacing dalam perutnya.

"Jadi, aku memanggil kalian kemari untuk memberitahukan kalau kalian semua diterima oleh kedua sekolah itu. Dan hebatnya, aku tidak perlu menyogok mereka hahaha…" gelak tawa puas Garp terdegar membahana ke seluruh penjuru ruang.

"Jadi, apakah aku bisa makan sekarang?" tanya Luffy lagi.

"Ah, iya. Kalian mulai masuk sekolah besok lusa. Bersikaplah seperti remaja biasa, rahasiakan kalau kalau adalah polisi yang sedang menyamar. Korek informasi sebanyak-banyaknya, tapi jangan sampai dicurigai," himbau Garp tanpa memperdulikan Luffy.

"Baik…" ucap mereka serempak, kecuali Luffy tentunya.

"Dan satu lagi, ada beberapa alat pengintai canggih yang akan kami berikan kepada kalian. Lalu, jangan pernah mematikan ponsel kalian. Mengerti?"

"Iya, kami mengerti…"

* * *

Sementara itu, di ruang guru New World High School.

"Robin-san, apa kau sudah tahu kalau siswa baru itu ada ditempatkan di kelasmu?" wanita berambut hitam yang diketahui bernama Robin itu segera menengok. Sebuah senyuman manis terukir di wajah cantiknya.

"Iya," jawabnya yang sesaat kemudian menyeruput kopinya.

"Sepertinya besok lusa aku harus membuat acara penyambutan dikelas," lanjutnya lagi sembari menatap keluar jendela yang mengarah langsung ke kerumunan siswa-siswi New World High School. Bersamaan dengan ini, seorang pria juga menatap keluar jendela dari ruang yang berbeda. Pria itu tersenyum sinis.

"Aku tidak sabar menanti besok lusa. Apa kalian bisa bertahan lama dalam permainan ini?"

~ TBC~

* * *

Author's note:

Hello² minna-san ٩(•̮̮̃-̃)۶ panggil saya Luna, saya adalah author pindahan dari FBI dan sempat juga singgah di FFTI, yoroshiku ne (✿◠‿◠) karena masih baru di fandom One Piece jadi mohon bantuannya yah minna-san dan gomenasai kalau ada salah². Seperti kata pepatah, tiada gading yang tak retak. Jadi harap maklum kalau saya ada salah² kata m(_ _)m Sekali lagi hontou ni gomenasai kalau fic-nya ancur m(_ _)m

Mind to RnR m(_ _)m


End file.
